


These Are the Days

by sanvxrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, beware ok it's so cute you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvxrs/pseuds/sanvxrs
Summary: Kara and Lena slow dancing with a newborn baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer that they would adopt older kids, but I just really wanted to give them this cheesy 90s romcom moment.

"Was he being fussy, or did you just miss him again?" Lena put a hand above her eyes and grimaced as she blinked fast, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

 

Kara turned around to see her wife leaning on the door frame, sleepy, desperately trying to keep herself standing.

"Both." Kara chuckled as she looked back at the small baby in her arms.

 

Tired and still struggling to find her balance, Lena slowly walked over to where her wife was standing next to the crib. With one hand she rubbed little soothing circles with her thumb on Kara's shoulder, and with the other one she caressed their son. "You missed your mommy, didn't you?" She whispered. "I know the feeling."

They both smiled as they leaned in for a gentle kiss. Small, quick, but just as loving as their first.

 

"Why didn't you wake me up? You know that we're supposed to raise him _together_ , right?"

"You've been working on that presentation for 3 months now; I didn't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the meeting tomorrow."

Lena opened her mouth to protest but Kara cut her off, rambling. "And I wanted to get up anyway because I missed him, and he's so small and he's gonna grow up, like, tomorrow and go to college and never call us again!" Kara started pouting as Lena tried - and failed - to stop laughing.

"Shhhhh!" Kara whispered loudly, "you're gonna wake him up."

"I think he won't be going to college for _at least_ two more weeks," Lena teased, "so you can relax for now."

"Don't make fun of me, missy. I bet you'll be the first to cry at his graduation."

"I can't argue with that." Lena sighed and kissed the baby's forehead. "Did you feed him?"

"Yes."

"Change his diapers?"

"Yes, Lena, he's all good."

"Ok, then, put him back in the crib and let's go back to bed."

"But........" The blue eyes started tearing up.

"Kara, you need to get up in 3 hours. Snapper wants that article done and submitted by 9am, remember?"

"Yes, but I already wrote it yesterday!" Kara said as she hugged the baby tighter, protectively.

"Darling..."

 _"Okay, okay."_ She slowly put the infant down. "Sweet dreams, little one."

 

They tucked the baby in and turned off the lights. As they were walking out of the room, they heard a little whimper.

"Was that..??"

"NO, Kara, you're just looking for an excuse now. It was nothing, let him sleep." She took her wife's arm, gently, to usher her out of the nursery. And just as they were about to close the door, the baby started crying loudly.

"See, I told you!" Kara rushed back to the crib. Lena sighed.

 

Kara picked the fussy newborn up, wrapped him in a warm blanket, and laid him across her chest. She started swaying slowly to calm him down, and she was making small shushing sounds; Lena couldn't help but beam at how adorable it was. This is all she ever wanted, she thought. Life couldn't get better than this.

 

Lena left the nursery only to be back in less than a minute, with a phone in her hand.

"Babe, it's _really_ not a good time for pictures." Kara said, yawning.

"No," Lena laughed "I'm not taking pictures. Although, this is definitely an image that I'd like to keep forever." She said and winked.

She put her phone down on the dresser as a slow song started playing.

"Oh" Kara smiled. It's the brightest smile that Lena has ever seen.

 

She'll never stop being amazed by the feeling of how perfectly their bodies fit together when they hug. How warm and comfortable it makes her feel.

Lena leaned against her wife and all three of them were swaying together now, with the music quietly playing in the background. Their son wasn't crying anymore. He had a smile on his face as he rested against his mother's chest.

The two of them shared a few kisses, and Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

"Want to dance with mama?" Kara said to the baby. "She's a professional. She's better than me."

Lena couldn't help but laugh.

 

Neither of young moms got any sleep that night, but it didn't even cross their minds to complain. Life gave them everything they ever wanted, and they were forever grateful. They were happy.

 

_♫ These are days of the endless dancing and the_

_Long walks on the summer night_

_These are the days of the true romancing_

_When I'm holding you oh, so tight_

_These are the days ♫_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :3
> 
> I'm sanvxrs on tumblr if you wanna come say hi or cry with me about these nerds :')


End file.
